Unintentionally Reincarnated
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: It was like a life cycle. Though it only ends when you are dead. It was in my plan to die...Haunt the people I hate and watch over the people I love. There was no Grim reaper, no Light, no ghost towns, no heaven nor hell. I didn't expect myself to get a chance to be reincarnated Warning: Mildly Horror, humor, adventure and maybe some romance if I want.
1. Chapter 1- Death

I died...so what? People die everyday. Whether it was by an accident or intentionally, I died of an accident death. I was saving my own mother in a car crash that some dude didn't know hpw to drive. My mother was blocking me. But I wanted protect her. Ler her live as all she had done for me. Accepting me.

I love my parents with all my heart. Even if they're naggy. I don't relly like my siblings. Intentionally destroying my things, stealing my money, blaming things on me. Yet, I still defended them. Sure I hit them, hate them and loathe them, I defended them. They were my siblings after all.

My younger sister wasn't always the type you would like at first glance. Girls have to grow on their own to defend theirselves. That's why I taught my younger sister all the places to hit on guys and girls. She gotten soon nasty and doesn't know when to stop. That's why I always get annoyed on her fast and she blames it all on me.

I was more of brawn than brain. My elder sister was all about gossips, mean stuff, technology, fashion and make up. But one thing we have in common is that we all loved anime.

My mother bought me a lot of anime stuffs. One piece cup, Trafalgar Law japanese tea cup, vocaloid writing bored and lots of posters.

I saved up my money a lot. To buy my parents gifts. My family are my world. If they died, I would cause suicide just to be with them.

So at the last moment when the car was nearing. Stupid man, the crossing light thingie was still green! I always had a good sense of smell and hearing. Not seeing. But I could always see anything moving at he corner of my eyes.

I saw a blur coming at us at a high speed. We wouldn't be able to move in time because there were a lot of people in front of us. We were the last.

I spun my head at that direction and my eyes widened. I shouted to everyone at front to move it fast. They all gave a stink eye at me. I cursed loudly at them. Making all of them glare at me. I flipped them off and turned towards the zooming car

'Shit' I cursed as it was coming near. It was crowded. So I made my one last choice. I hugged my mother tightly. I was tall and muscular for a 14 year old. So only 10 cm left then I'll be as tall as her.

My mother's eyes were wide also. I felt the impact of the car. I saw the number as I layed on the concrete, I wrote the number wih my blood. My mother was screaming my name. I was stubborn.

So I cursed all of the ones at the front. Cursing them for not moving and they all are fucking retarded. I cursed a whole bunch and said that I will curse them in death and haunt each and every one of them.

I wheezed. My lungs are soon going to fail. I was going to give her a gift for her with my sisters for mother's day tomorrow...

So I whispered to her. My last wotds

"I...l...love..y..you...Mom."I said. She was crying and shouting at someone to call the ambulance. It was a hit and run. Stupid plebian.

She gave up at shouting at the people who currently have their phones in their hands and fumbled into her bag for her phone.

I flipped of every single one of them with struggles. My mom was shouting at me to save my breath.

So I gathered my whole strenght and voice. I've always had a loud voice

"FUCK YOU ALL! I'LL HAUNT YOU!"I shouted and I smiled at my mother as death came to collect me

My very last thoughts were

'Good thing that I started to write a will early'


	2. Chapter 2 - Options

Nope, the stupid Grim Reaper never collected my soul, nor did the white light or dark light came to collect me.

I haunted the very people that I remembered who gave a stink eye at me. The exorcist never manage to exorcise me as I destroyed everything. Its cool as a spirit. I controlled my own physic power. I read online about a power you can get. Aura. I tested this and it turns out that my power is voice and strength...though I tried it for fun when I was alive. They never said at death.

Hope I become a Poltergeist

The people I haunted soon commited suicide. The news reporter told everyone about this. I kinda of felt guilty. I never intentionally punch or kick someone. Intentionally missing

I watched over my family. My mother gotten depressed but my letter to her made her get over it. I was always blunt. To the point where I punched people to get my point straight. What I wrote in there? 'Get over it, ugly. I'm dead, so what? Nothings going to change about it. Meh. But... YEAH! NO SCHOOL NOR HOMEWORK ! I'M FREEEEEE!' That's basically what I wrote

I did some minor hauntings at my sister's bullies. I watched over my parent's job. My sisters gave my mother a day off to herself at the spa. My dad is aboard after all. We moved to a new place. And I had to learn the freaking language. What am I? Quar something-lingual?...No, wait. I learnt chinese... So an something-lingual?

I gave all the manga, posters, pillows, dolls and all my electronic to my little sister. Including the account for facebook and others. I made her in charge of writing a new story.

My elder sister will get my accessories that I have(but so few) and the make up my mother got me that I barely use except for the baby powder for my rashes, lip balm and lotion.

I gave my mother my recipes(face masks recipe, drinks and food I did from experiments in the kitchen when I was bored)

I gave my father my tips I wrote in a book I hid from others of successions and technologies that I fiddled with and took each and everything off before I repair it again with videos I made.

I tried talking to my family. It didn't work. So I use levitaion to write on a paper with a pencil as I pass through everything.

My family started talking to the air. Especially my little sister

Btw, there are no such things as ghost town.

Ghosts, Souls, spirits and Poltergeist are all different.

Souls are just ghosts that are harmless. They just like roaming around. They describe innocence.

Ghost or some people says ghoul are some silhoutte of their alive selves. Though they are mildly corrupted. They are the most common one out of all.

Spirits are like me, wanting revenge or just plain fucked up. They describe evil. 50-50 corrupted

Poltergeists are the next and last. Only spirits are able to become poltergeists. There are few but suuuuuper fucked up. They are pranksters to the point where it harms people. Fully corrupted.

But only spirits and poltergeists looked like when they were dead. I myself was bloody all over. My face was mildly fixed like others. Though I have few glass shards there, cuts around and broken bones everywhere.

All of that categories can change their age as long as they experience that age. So no going older, just younger.

I stopped doing my stuff for 3 years and roamed around the same streets. For 3 years, I finally found the bastard who did it. I remembered the same person.

That same bastard who fixed his broken car. Nobody ever tried to investigate my death and he was not in jail. I'll haunt the corrupted police.

I mean, my father was fined ¥15,000 for just parking somewhere we shouldn't but there are others who did it. I don't mean the term for 'Copy others who does it' but we don't know where to park the car and we found an empty parking place with the clear sign of 'park here'.

Anyways...I went at full blast at that bastard. Making him broke, fired from the job, making him delusional and deaf. He finally committed suicide.

Then, I saw a light. It was blinding. Too blinding. When I opened my eyes. I was in front of a different place. A huge computer screen...or possibly a television that was plugged with a CPU or something.

On the screen, it wrote 'OPTION'.

I slowly walked, oh I can walk instead of float now, towards the computer and clicked on the left side of the mouse.

'Would you like to be reincarnated?

 _Yes_ Sure, why not? I'm bored

'Female or male'

 _Female_ duuuh

'Place'- Option

I skimmed through everything. You could choose a lot and the computer would choose for you. I had a hard time. I was lazy and easily unmotivated.

 **Naruto?**... Nah, dun wanna die. Pffft! **Minecraft?** Dun wanna be a box and see those villagers who goes all like "hgnh". **One piece**? Nah, as much as I admit it. I hate the marines... except for that pink hair dude, Coby?

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** , absolutely no. Me no want Titans. Which is mild? **Hetalia** is not an option and too troublesome to bother. **Code geass**? No. No asses, no pun intended. **Death note** is a no. **Devil May Cry** is a no as I barely know it. Only know the 1-5 episode along with deathnote.

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**...I'm too lazy to do this. I only know the major and important scenes, along with the important characters.

It'll be such a pain in the neck though this is my safest option out of all...-groans- This is too troublesome. I clicked on it and blacked out


	3. Chapter 3- Reincarnation

here are difference between Reborn and Reincarnation. Reborn meaning you get the same body, same soul. Reincarntion meaning different body, same soul.

It was bloody horrible. I felt things swishing me. Blerrrgghhhhhhh

As I came out of my new mother. I noticed a tired giggly girly giggle and a squealing of a man...Along with another infant, Gosh, hope that that's not my crying

"私たちの双子はとてもかわいいね！ ( Our twins are so adorable,right?) " I heard the tired feminine voice

"うん！とてもかわいい。なまえが決めたか？(Yeah! They're really adorable! Have you decide on their names?)" The male voice said. I'm glad that I learnt japanese. I miss my previous life's mom now. I cried

"よしよし、泣かないでね？(There,there. Don't cry okay?)" I heard the feminine voice calming me down. I stopped slowly and opened my eyes, squinting. Wow, so bright. So this is why infants always squint, they were in the dark after all. So blurry. I think fanfics said that the eys weren't really developed yet.

"わぁ！彼女の目はあけているよ、家光-君( Wow! Her eyes are opening, Iemitsu-kun)" The female voice whispered

"じゃー、名前は何でしょうか?(So, what about the name?)" The male voice, Iemitsu...wait, Tsuna's dad's name is Iemitsu...right? I pity this woman

Name, eh? It either Tsunayuki, Tsunahime or Tsunami, take your pick Nana.

"じゃ、 あなたは私たちの息子を考えて。(Okay, You think up of our son's name)" The female voice, definately Nana

"綱吉はどう?(How about Tsunayoshi?(Bonds of luck)" My new dad...I better call him Tou-chan, my dad would always be my previous life's one, said.

"うん！素敵な名前！つ-君。じゃー、 彼女の名前は綱姫(Yes! A nice name, Tsu-kun. Then, her name will be Tsunahime)" Kaa-chan said.

Eh, so my new name is Tsunahime? Urghhhhh.

"おやすみなさい、ツ-君、つ-ちゃん(Good night Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan)" Kaa-chan said as she rocked me with one hand and I fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4- Infant Years

" _We are once humans"_ The dead talking

"We are humans" Normal talking

* * *

Month 6 and nobody suspects a thing. Snrk...yeah...Imma loner. I spent most of my time pooping, peeing, sleeping and eating. Sleep and eat is good.

But it embarrass me to be fed. I mean, having to be fed and changed.

I'm still dizzy at the constant Japanese. Chinese is more easier. Japanese has past, present and future. Like you mostly use 的 in chinese. Japaneses uses が、へ、で、に、を and は.

I still don't get it. Hope in my toddler years, I could learn.

Oh? About my abilities as a ghost? Still here. I still also can see the dead. Oh lookie there. The blond dude, Giotto I think, is standing there like a stalker.

I deadpanned at him and he kept on looking at me shocked and floated towards me. Waving his fucking hands on my face. I snarled

I could lift my body parts now. Eh...too lazy to move. My twin, Tsunayoshi keeps on crying, making me wake up every single damn time

My eyes have been beginning to develop and stop being blurry.

Oh look, there comes another um...ghost? Oh, the Secondo(Ricardo). The dude that has a sharp side burn thingie? Why do they insist on being young? Oh wait, they want to look fabulous.

I fell alseep again.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"...goddammit.

* * *

Year 1. I could finally walk, talk and crawl. Primo is still there, watching us like a stalker. A creepy one. A hot creepy one...what? Can't I appreciate hot guys?

...Yeah, it'll be creepy if a baby checks out her ancestor.

Iemitsu the bastard had now abandoned the family for his famiglia

Since I didn't dare talk to the Primo. I didn't dare do anything other than being a baby. It'll be creepy of a baby just gets up and talks to you like no problem...-shiver-

I wonder how the Vongola Quarto manages to get a fork as a weapon? A giant one but not a trident like a certain blue haired pineapple.

He's no Sebastian, throwing knives and fork...Sebastian is definately a Mist. Imagine what it would be like if Sebastian mixed his weapon with his Mist flames and threw it at opponents. Scary

Probably when Vongola Quarto was in the middle of choosing his weapon. His meal was ready and he forgot to turn off his flames and accidentally made the fork his weapon as he was attacked by an assassin and rumors got out and now he couldn't change his weapon.

I don't get people. When they are potraying Giotto, he always has his flames on right? Then why when without flames, his eyes are still orange. I mean, doesn't the flames change your eye colors? Of that so, why?

Some people must have not been thinking. So Primo's true eye color is unknown.

Primo floated over to me

 _"俺のことを最初からしているだろう？(You understand me from the start, right?)"_ He asked me. I looked at him and stuffed my mouth with a hand. I deadpanned at him, gestured at my baby body and glanced at my mother in the kitchen.

I deadpanned at him as in 'do-you-think-that-i-could-speak-as-a-baby?I-mean-you-had-a-son' stare

"WAAAAAAA!" The baby Tsuna cried. I sighed and he chuckled again and brushed my hair softly. Not that it is possible.

"あら、ツー君。なぜ泣いてるかな？( Ara, Tsu-kun. Why are you crying?)" Nana asked as she rushed over towards the infant beside my crib.

I mentally sighed. Its frustrating listening to Japanese over and over and you barely understand shit.

I looked at him and he caught my eye. I looked at the two cuddling with deadpanned eye. Oblivious woman. But nontheless, beautiful.

He chuckled as I did those. He disappeared soon, dunno where. I started sniffling. Missing the warm hugs that my skinny, boney mother giving me. Missing my Dad's firm and strong hug.

They both were overprotective and paranoid to the point where they always made sure to over prepare and my Dad would always check up on us.

I sniffled. Tears dripping from my eyes, I let out a wail. Nana came over to me and started rocking me after she kept Tsuna down.

"どうしたの、ツーちゃん？(What happened,Tsu-chan?)" She said. She kissed my forehead after my wails died down and laid me gently into my crib.

"おやすみなさい、私の双子(Good night my twins)" She said and closed the door, leaving me in the dark room

I thought about it, why did Nana even marry that goof? He doesn't even bother coming in at least once a month or something. Its more like Nana is a single/widowed mother.

Ignoramus Cretin. I stared at the Primo who stared back at me. We had a brief staring contest and I blinked. Hm, he came back.

"It seems that you have 2 flames. Primary is Storm while the secondary is the Rain. It's odd how you don't have the sky " He said, called it! I knew that I was a storm in my previous life maybe I thought about Rain but I never thought that it would be my secondary

I shrugged. I didn't want to be the leader and still don't have the feeling to lead. Too troublesome

He disappeared again. I had nothing else to do so I fell alseep


	5. Chapter 5- Toddler Years

I gazed at the man, hiding behind Nana's leg as she swooned over him. Tsuna copied me but his gaze is more of a shy and confused one. My one was an accusing and suspicious glare.

"My darling Nana!" He said, grinning like an idiot as they both kissed. I shut my eyes...as a habit. Since I was younger in my life, my mom always told me to close my eyes in the kissing scene so it turned into a habit. My frown turned into disgust as I shut my eyes tightly. I finally learned japanese until my head split, not literally of course. I'll die. So finally I could understand those.

"My little Tuna-fish and Tuna-princess! You've grown so much!" He squealed.

I deadpanned at him. It's been 5 years, give or take a few months, since he last visited us.

"Tsu-kun,Tsu-chan, this is your papa" Nana said

"P-papa?" Tsuna asked with hesitant stutter as he looked at Iemitsu curiously. No, I'm not going to call him papa. Since we are from a japanese family...with brown hair, I'll call Nana and Iemitsu with Japanese saying of each.

I didn't say anything, clutching Nana's long skirt as I stared at him

He snatched Tsuna and twirled him. Tsuna suddenly had a gleeful but frightened face...mostly frigtened

"HIIIEEEE!" He squealed. Was it just me or does every father U've come across always wanted a son? I mean, Dad always treat me and my sisters like boys(rough housing, snatching food from each other(that ended up with me always trying to eat food fast so my sisters won't eat it all), making us do some martial arts etc)

Since I was always the clingy type, I was the closest to me parents than my sisters and ended up with me not caring about fashion and I just cared about fashion just months after my death. A tomboy as some says it

Even my little sister cares about fashion before puberty!

And so, I have a father who just swings his son who thinks of him as a stranger.

He put Tsuna down(Who isn't clumsy at all...yet?) and turned to me.

"Come here, My little princess!" I hate that princess nickname.

I refused. Why should I give a hug to someone who is practically a stranger

"Tsu-chan, go ahead! Don't be shy!" Nana said, promting me forward.

"Dunno him yet" I mumbled, rubbing my face on her skirt to try and get him away

"Your right about that" He laughed nervously

"And why don't we bond together? Let's go to Kokuyo Land!" He said

_This is Just a line_

This is how I amuse my self. Put on my bored face, look at the window, try to ignore Iemitsu's rambling(He is still not a father in my head).

For 2 whole excruciating hours, I had to endure it. It looks like Tsuna and Nana had to endure it too. I could see it by their faces. Even though Kaa-chan has a smiling happy face and Tsuna has a shy face, they look hesitant and you can see the irk mark at the corner of Kaa-san's lips, her smiling looked a bit forced but at the same time, happy. I wonder how can you stand it?

I had fun in there. Though I kicked Iemitsu in the legs when he tried to get us into the haunted house. Tuna 'HIEEEEE'd. Nana smiled obliviously. I kicked Iemitsu hard in the legs while laughing, pretending I did nothing.

I was always bi-polar. Smiling then suddenly angry. I always change because of what is going on in my head.

So don't mind me.

It was getting late and my twin and I were getting tired. Curse this body. My body was never weak even when I was small. I always had a lot of energy because of fighting and hanging out with mostly guys.

I slept in the car, right next to Tsuna who leaned towards me. Nana and Iemitsu in front, unknown to us, giggle as they look at us and looked back towards the road.


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting the Ninth

The ninth finally visited. But I hated the way that it is going to be. Tsuna isn't even clumsy at all. I mean, I like the Ninth mildly as he is a minor but has a major part in the series along with Iemitsu...though he isn't needed much...He only has 2 jobs so far in my point of view. Giving us money and doting...well, I think it's more of an uncle thing.

I watched them filled with curiosity behind Kaa-san's leg with Tsuna. Though my one if more of a sheer curiosity while Tsuna has a shy one. HE'S TOO ADORABLE! If there were points for being an Uke, he would get an A+. If he ever turn gay, I would support him all the way.

Oh speaking of which... I MISS MY FREAKING YAOI!OMG, I wonder what other things do they have in here?

Okay, I think I'm getting distracted...where am I?

Oh yeah, We, as in Tsuna and I, are hiding behind Kaa-san's skirt. By the way... Is Nono Granpa or Ninth?...Better learn Italian, German and French. Already learnt 5 in my previous life. Indonesian, English, Japanese, Korean and Chinese as all except Chinese is my heritage.

"Please call me Jii-chan" The Ninth said

"Jiji!" I exclaimed. I've always wanted to call someone that. Better as young than teen, old people will take offence to that. He chuckled and patted me at the head.

"Jii-chan?" Tsuna tried and smiled adorably. Nono chuckled again and patted his head. Tsuna flinching once but then leaned into the hand like a purring kitten.

"Nana! He's going to stay here for a week!" Iemitsu said. Dude, don't just announce it all of a sudden. Kaa-san gasped in shock and said that she was going to prepare the guest room. Aw, my meat shield is gone

"Nana! We're going to take them out for bonding okay?" He said happily. Nana agreed for a bonding while she prepared and went up the stairs.

They led us to the car and drove us to the mall. I deadpanned at him while Tsuna held my hand. for 10 minutes we drove and we reached Namimori Mall

"What do my little Tunas want?" He asked doting. I held Jiji's hand while Tsuna held Iemitsu's hand

"books?" Tsuna asked

"Can I get a labtop and internet? It seems fun!" I said, longing for the device beneath my hands. Jiji seemed surprised while Iemitsu laughed boisterously.

"What do you want to do with it?" Jiji asked

"So I can take online courses. Don't want to bother with those idiots" I said. We had started school a day ago and I hated it. I heard Iemitsu and Kaa-san argue for the first time 3 years ago. Iemitsu wanted us to be home-schooled while Kaa-san wanted us to have a normal life. Then they made an agreement. Tsuna and I will not go to school until we're in primary 1st grade.

"Hahaha! My Tuna-Princess is so smart!" Iemitsu laughed boisterously.

I looked at an art shop longingly. Painting was one of my hobbies and it was actually fun.

"You want to go in?" Iemitsu asked me, bending down and ruffling my hair softly. I nodded shyly. I never ask a lot of requests actually. Only food usually.

"Nana! Nono! We're going to the art shop. You can get ice cream if you want!" Iemitsu called to the two who nodded.

"Can I?" I asked him. He nodded and led me in the shop. I bought an acrylic paint set, a bunch of paint brush thats a set and a canvas. We left the store to catch up with Jiji, Tsuna and Kaa-chan who were eating ice cream. I picked milk soft cream. I miss the apple ice-cream I ate in Aomori near some park!

We stayed in one place to eat the ice cream before we head home. I was giddy about getting a laptop. Iemitsu was setting up the internet near the home phone and we tried with our computer.

The next day, I had an excuse to ask Iemitsu something that was bothering me some time...long time ago

"Tou-chan?" I called to him, carrying the too-big-for-my-body laptop with me, peeking my head through the doorway to the living room. He looked at me at the same time Jiji did. They seemed to be discussing about something

"What's 'haking'?" I purposely said that. They looked at me alarmed.

"Who taught you that, my beautiful Princess?" Iemitsu asked.

"And it's Hacking" Jiji corrected me. I laughed cheerfully. Ugh, I have lots of similarities to Iemitsu... I wouldn't say my laugh as cheerful...but boisterous

"Intanet!" I chirped, of course you would get curious about someone who could talk properly! Like omg! That person is suspicious. And bam, you get into a physic ward or worst...killed.

"Haking seems fun! I wanna try and learn it!" I said cheerfully. They obliged to my word and they _both_ taught me how to hack. They made me promise never to reveal that I could hack. I promise and to add childness, I used the Pinkie Promise.

Iemitsu and Jiji had brought out their own laptop and we played a game. It's called defend. The rules are simple. Build a safe wall for your computer while trying to defend your own device from being hacked. I had experience in typing fast but never in all my life that I have ever seen someone type seriously fast. And when it ended, my brain ended up in a vegetable state. Meaning I was really mentally exhausted trying to think up of new ways to protect my computer quickly. I was surprisingly learning fast. It must have been my child brain.

I thanked them and it was fun playing with them. Of course, I didn't forget about Kaa-san and Tsuna. Tsuna, I played racing with him to train my stamina. Damn, I remember that in my past life, I was faster and easily not exhausted because I always chased and fight with guys. Most of my friends were guys anyways.

...But people in Japan always made their genders separate. Dun like it. I hummed to the tune that was No1 famous in Japan by Vocaloid. Senbonzakura. But in others, I think that 'The World is Mine' is more popular.

It's too seriously fast so I hummed some of them

"Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire

Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo" And I don't know the lyrics. I heard a squeal as I passed the hall through the living room. I glanced to the side to see Iemitsu and Nana with sparkling eyes and a camera in their hands. I knew what I was like and remember when I was 6 in my past life.

So I spun around with my freaking skirt, that I used because I was too lazy to use pants even though I hate skirts was, flowing and I snapped my feet together and raised my right arm high. I saw them recording this

" I'm going to sing what Kaa-chan taught me!" I said before

" Aruhi, mori no naka. Kuma-san ni de-atta.

Hanasaku no morimichi. Kuma-san ni de-atta

Kuma-san no iukotonya, Ojousan, onigenasai

Sutakora Sassassa no sa

Sutakora Sassassa no sa!" I sang. This is a pretty famous song in Japan and I knew it when I was 4.

I saw Tsuna nearby and I grabbed him.

"This is Tsunayoshi and Tsunahime! We are going to duet Mori no Kumasan!" I said and then Tsuna sang along with me. I saw that Jiji was also cooing. Tsuna was shy and so I hooked my arms around his and sang loud like a drunk.

"Thank you!" I said and Tsuna stammered his and we bowed, leaving the 'stage'.

We then entered the living room, reading -me dragging Tsuna to the living room.

"How was it!?" I asked

"Beautiful, my Tunas!" Then he proceeded to pick Tsuna up and spun him around, giving him a sloppy kiss to the cheeks then did the same to me.

I giggled as we played together. This was seriously fun

* * *

THE END!

* * *

I watched Naruto: The Last movie and I LOVED IT!...Though there was a lot of problems.

The eng sub sucked and the Dub is all in Korean

Also, the story about the apple flavoured ice cream is true. Its homemade and EXTREMELY DELICIOUS!

ANND, I asked my Japanese friend when I showed her the World is mine. She said she doesn't know about it but she knows Matryoshka, Senbonzakura and Parameter. I'm not sure about it.

Sorry if I did too fast since I don't have any more ideas


	7. Chapter 7- I can claim copyrights

" _We are once humans"_ The dead talking

"We are humans" Normal talking

* * *

I got a great idea. So I searched everything I can about this world. I tried even searching about Vocaloid, Bruno Mars, Maroon5, Green Day, Foo Fighters, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, etc. There was absolutely nothing on them, Nada. So I can claim copyrights. I gave out an evil cackle before grabbing an empty notebook and wrote down a lot of songs that doesn't have any cussings.

I lied on the floor and my legs above.

All of the KHR Character Songs were almost written. Just need the Varia's one. Specially Squalo's and Levi's. I remember the lyrics, but I can't remember the tone. If I think hard enough, perhaps I can... Ah. Finally remembered. I wrote it down

" _What are you going to do with these anyways?_ " G asked me. Oh, I forgot. All of the 1st Generation except the Mist and the Cloud were hanging above my shoudlers. Daemon literally ain't here while Alaude, being the creep he is, is just there, standing in the corner.

"Hmm... Imma going to be an idol when I'm just a bit older. I just need a lot of people for these since they each have different emotions" I said.

" _You know that is somewhat impossible considering your heritage_ " Giotto said.

"Eh, Fuck them" I replied. Making them choke and I saw at the corner of my eyes, Alaude was glaring at me

" _You know that it is considered unladylike-degozaru_ " Ugetsu said with a strained smile

"Eh... Times change, my soul's world's different. Unlike you who are souls, I'm a spirit." I replied. They were all white and glowing, while my own was halfway black and also glowing, but a dark color.

"I'm going to call Tsuna." I announced before I got up. They all separated to make way from me, not like they needed too.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!" I called out, running downstairs

"Tsu-chan! Don't run!" I heard Kaa-chan called but I ignored it.

"Tsuna!" I finally heard the running, thudding noise, signalling that Tsuna had finally gotten up.

"Tsuna!"

"Yeah?!" He replied back. I grabbed his hands and made sure to be careful not to pull him to hard

"I want you to memorise this!" I said as I shoved my open page of note book. I wanted to try a duet version of this

"Hitotsu dake?" He read out

"Yeah! I want you to follow exactly as I say okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

We practiced and I made him remember the rhythm to the sound. All the other 6 were around us, I first sang it, he looked at the lyrics while singing along with me, then he tried it himself

Finally, it was 6 hours since we had practiced this. Kaa-chan had left us some snacks and Tou-chan came up with Jiji and asked me

"Why do you want to sing?" He asked. Blasphemy. No singing, all boredom.

I replied with a " I want to be a an idol!"

He backed off with a huge smile.

( Bold is Tsuna, Underline is Tsume, both are both)

" **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
** **ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai**

 **machigatta mama ni shiteta** **ano hi no TEST no kotae**  
 **maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta**  
tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de  
hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni

 **seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru**  
 **hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo**  
tachiagaru imi wo

 **WOW**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**  
 **ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**  
 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**  
 **ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai**

 **achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no**  
 **boku ga ayumitsuzuketeku michi nan darou**  
 **dareka ga itsuka kou itta**  
 **shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru**  
 **dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai**

yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru  
tobira hiraite furikaeranainda  
tada mae wo nirande

 **WOW**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**  
 **ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai**  
 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**  
 **ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai**

mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa  
 **ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa**  
 **tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute** kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo  
 **aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda**  
 **negai wa hitotsu dake**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake**  
 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake**

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
 **ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**  
 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**  
 **ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai** " OMG! But, We still lack the mature sound. But it was good.

"Yay!" I cheered. The 6 souls were looking happy or something. I dunno...Proud? I heard extra clapping and I froze. I turned around and saw my parents with Jiji, who were a gooey mess

"Princess?" Iemitsu asked as he set me on his lap

"Hm?" I asked

"Why did you write that song? How did it come into your pretty little mind?" He said while snuggling me, I shrieked happily before answering

"Well, a lot of people have people they want to protect right?"He nodded " I thought of the 'dead last' people. They are teased a lot and in the end, they become what they are. Always the victim. But they often turn into the bully." I said.

"What a wise little princess you are. I should have named you Fukuhime!" He said while tickling my sides...Fine, Tou-chan! I laughed happily.

Could my life get any better?

* * *

 **So we see Tsume and Iemitsu bonding. She has finally accepted him as a father! And the reason why I put in gasp when Tsume cursed is because they were at least 400-500 years ago right? So they must be in the 1600s or the 1700s.**

 **And Fuku is short for Fukurou, for owl. Owls are supposedly wise right?**


	8. Chapter 8- Getting Lost

**Hey, it just rained yesterday and I keep on having bad luck whenever I go into the rain. I got ran over by a car when used my bicycle...good thing the only damage that happened was my bicycle...though I think my ankle is a bit bruised.**

 **So I'm going to get Tsume to have my bad luck with rain just like how Fuuta can't predict things when it's raining.**

 **AND I'M SERIOUS! I THINK I HAVE A CONFLICT WITH THE RAIN! I mean, first I slip, then the next time, I lost something, then I tore my pants on my knees and thighs, then I GOT RUN OVER BY A FREAKING CAR! ARGH!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Getting Lost**

* * *

I just got this brilliant idea. So I discuss it with this body's ancestor and his fellow guardian and friends

"What about I try and visit the HQ?" I asked excitedly

 _"Why would you want that!?"_ G shouted at me, I pretended to pick on my ear and absentmindedly look at my finger

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked, looking back at him. He growled. Knuckle was also kinda worried

 _"Why would you want to go there? Isn't it not safe in Italy since you're the 'spare heir' for Vongola if your brother and the Nono's sons died?"_ Knuckle asked, surprisingly sarcastic

"Well, I got to make connections right? It's best if I do it now than later" I said to them, they look at each other before they shook their heads. But the door opened and we all turned to see Alaude holding the door open

 _"It's best she doesn't die"_ He grunted, I smiled happily and used my spirit to tackle him into a hug. He grunted as I was hanging from his shoulders. Though it wasn't my previous form.

"Thanks!" I said before running down

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" I said, running down the stairs

"Tsu-chan! Don't run down the stairs!" I heard Kaa-chan call out from who knows where

"Haiii!" I said before I skipped.

"Tou-chan!" I called out again before I peaked through the door of the living room. Tou-chan and Jiji were lounging on the couch and looked like they were discussing something really important

"What is it my princess?" He asked, opening his arms wide. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"I wanna visit where you work!" I chirped.

"E-Eh? W-why do you want to visit?" He asked with a strained smile.

"Because I don't know what you work with!" I said

"Eh? Tou-chan told you that he is a construction worker right?"

"Eeeeeee? What's a c-c-c-onstuction worker?" I repeated after him. I mean, I still haven't gotten the hang of Japanese yet. I've only learnt the basics. Phooey.

"Con-struc-tion Worker" He spelled out.

"It's a man who builds houses with looots of people" He said, elongating the 'lots'

"...Oh" Oh, he meant construction

We both heard a chuckle and looked at Jiji. He looked at us

"Why not? It'll be fun" He said. Tou-chan pouted.

"I thought that she will forget that"

"Hey! Even though I have a short attention span, doesn't mean that I'm stupid!" I said with a huff, crossing my arms

"I-I didn't call you stupid!" He panicked.

"You hate me!" I sobbed. And with my crocodile tears, he relented in panic. I smirked... Jiji was also panicking

"Really? You promised!" I said cheerfully. Tou-chan looked dumbfounded before Jiji and him laughed with me.

* * *

We were at the huge mansion...no, big castle. It somewhat looked like the one in the manga and anime...

"Whoah!" I gasped. Tsuna and Kaa-chan looked in awe. The 6 souls were floating behind me. They were following to see what had happened in the past years that they weren't there. Tou-chan took us to a guest room, leaving Kaa-chan in one and directing us in another one right beside her room.

I heard someone calling Tou-chan's name and we turned around to see a man in a cliche Mafia suit. The dark, black sunglasses is there and the suit that are mostly black. Geez. Tou-chan and the cliche guy talked in rapid Italian before Tou-chan turned to us and told us to stay inside and left with the man.

We went into the room to explore the inside. Cool, there's a toilet in here...seriously not safe. Bloody Mary, Hanako or something else might come out of the bathroom/toilet. Eh.

* * *

So after that, Iemitsu wanted to apologise for suddenly leaving us by ourselves so he took Kaa-chan, Tsuna and I to shopping in Italy, Venice.

I was excited, but a bit nervous. This is the main base for most of the Mafia. Either I'll get kidnapped or easily get lost. So I mainly gripped tightly on Tou-chan's pants while Tsuna was hiding behind Kaa-chan's dress.

It suddenly drizzled. SHIT! I've baaaad history with rains. We all started running for a shelter. I was following them close behind until someone bumped me, making me abruptly fall down. I glared at the man who didn't have the decensy to at least say FREAKING SORRY OR AT LEAST PICK ME UP!

-Sigh-, I'm too emotional. Even my mother in the previous life always complains about it. What, you want me to become a loner AND EMOTIONLESS!? HUHHH!?

So I cursed in English at the man, who looked at me in shocked. I flipped him off and got up, but I couldn't find my family. I groaned. .time.

So I just head to another close by shelter. The rain soon stopped after 5 minutes and I got out to find my family. I was almost crying but I refused to cry and walked on. Where the fuck are the 17 century souls!? I tripped and fell, causing me to scrap my knees. I bit my lip to hold the pain. I may be used to my previous body's pain level, but I haven't really gotten any injuries.

I was walking around before I bumped into something. Stupid walls, I reached my nose in pain and looked up. It was a red eyed guy with a white short haired dude. The guy who I bumped into was talking rapidly in Italian to me before the short haired dude spoke. They look like they're arguing. Seemingly cursing at me but I do NOT understand a thing... The white haired guy was screaming VOIIIIIIIIs... hmmmm, familiar, where have I heard it?

He seemed to realise the same thing before he sped over to different languages. When he spoke in english, I was determined to not answer to that. When I finally heard Japanese, I let my head perked up

"Where are you from?" He spoke in clear Japanese. I was tempted to say "From my mom", but instead, I spoke like the innocent girl I am.

"Namimori" I replied. I winced as I shifted to another leg. I wonder how long have I been walking

"How long have you been walking?" He asked with a rough voice...he seems familiar. I've seen him somewhere... Ah, the Secondo..

"I doesn't remember" I added childishness to my voice and made sure my wordings are wrong (If that's a word). He seemed to try and think of another way of how long I've walked...I actually don't know. I haven't been shouting to call out for my parents because duhhhh, kidnappers? Mafias? Anyone?

"Then, tell me what time you came to this place" He asked me...Actually, I think he ordered me. I tried to think. Does he mean the arrival or when I got to the shopping part

"Hmmm around 2-ish?" I shrugged. They talked to each other in Italian again. Ugh, I want to learn Italian...though I remember the horrors of learning Japanese.

"Why the fuck didn't you just cry for attention?" The short haired dude asked me

"Because people doesn't know what I speaking right?" I was confused by my own statement...well, I was too stubborn myself

"Brat, how old are you?" The guy with the red eyes said, bending down to my height. I actually thought about it... how old AM I?

"Ummm... 5" I said, raising up a hand with fingers spread. Then I saw the white haired dude pointing to my knees where I scraped it and spoke to the guy I bumped into.

"Your lost right? We'll find your family" The red eyed dude said

"Thank you!Ummmm..." I trailed off.

"Xanxus"

"Squalo"

"Xan-nii! Squ-nii!" I beamed at them and hugged the guy in front of me before running up to Squ-nii and went back to my original place. They seemed really surprised before they blushed, I could see it clearly but they couldn't see each other's because Squ-nii was behind Xan-nii who was in front of me and back revealed to the guy behind.

"And you both look reeeaaaallllly strong! Can you train me! I wanna protect my family! And you both!" I asked with sparkles in my eyes. I mean, even as I kid in my previous life, I sure can be observant.

Xan-nii clicked on his tongue to disperse of the blush while Squ-nii was coughing, the same situation as Xan-nii

"By the way, What's fuck?" I asked, I still haven't learn this word yet.

"It's a bad word. Don't repeat" Xan-nii said in a hurry.

"Okay..." I trailed off, still thinking just what on earth is the word he said. He picked me up and brought me to who knows where

* * *

Fuck me. I've managed to suddenly be in the hands of another Mafia. Good thing they didn't notice at least

"Xan-nii! It's so shiny that it's sparkling!" I looked amazed at the amount of marble in this room. Geez, don't they know that it'll easily break their favourite cups or something?

"It's called a marble. It's a special type of stone" Xan-nii said. Seriously, where have I heard their name.

Squ-nii left to who knows where and Xan-nii went into what it looks like an office

"It's soooooo big!" I said amazed. Seriously, my eyes can only take much.

He smirked at me. Wonder what he is thinking about... He sat on the chair and set me on his lap

Sequin soon came into the office and set down a huge suitcase with a red plus sign on it. Huh, first aid kit. But when he opened it, it does not look like a first aid kit. There were a lot of medical stuff inside another set of tinier, transparent suitcase.

"It might sting a bit" Squ-nii assured me as best as he could. Though with his rough voice, it sounds like he was threatening me. But I know the difference with my guts! Actually, Giotto said that since I was his descendant, I would totally get his Hyper Intuition.

"Okay!" I cheerfully said. I hate taking one. Never applied one before and scars literally littered all over my previous body.

He took off my shoes.

"Oops" I said sheepishly. Blister was at the back of my foot and the soles of my heels.

"VOOOOOI!How the fuck did you walk in those and didn't feel a thing?!" Squ-nii shouted. I shrugged, not bothered by the sound because of the loud voice is my forte

"You said a bad word!" I pointed at him and exaggerated the 'bad' before I poked him hard on the forehead, Squ-nii was about to shout again before I covered his mouth...barely with my still tiny hands

"Bad!" I said. Xan-nii was snickering behind his hand, I knew because he was shaking

Squ-nii applied alcohol first before putting medicine on my knees before moving to my blisters. Blue flames suddenly engulfed his hands, making me kinda shocked. I never actually seen another type of flames before. The idiots who aren't here right now didn't want to teach it to me until I reached the age of 6, meaning next year.

He took out a small knife and cut the blister in half. Liquid poor out. Surprisingly, I didn't feel a thing. He applied alcohol and then medicine and then wrapped a bandage around my foot. It almost look like those feet binding thing China probably still does it as either a family tradition or religion.

"Done" He said and the blue glowly flames disappeared.

"How do you get Magic!?" I asked with amazement. It's like magic except the main affinity is fire.

"Magic?" Squ-nii asked me with his eyebrow raised

"Un! The blue glowy thingie" I said, pointing towards his hands.

"Resolve" I heard above me

" Huh?" I asked, looking above

"Think about who you want to protect the most" Xan-nii said. I looked at Squ-nii who nodded

"I wanna protect Kaa-chan, Tsuna, you both and Tou-chan!" I said, ticking off my fingers.

"Focus on it" Squ-nii said while smirking. I thought deeply about it, cupping my hands, not really together. Xan-nii said that it was all about resolve. So I thought about protecting. I also protected my Mom till the very end. Soon, to my surprise, blue flames appeared from my right and red flames appeared from my left.

"What the fuck?" I heard Xan-nii muttered. I shoved my head backwards and to my satisfaction, I heard him grunt.

"No Bad words!" I said.

"Yeah,-Snicker- No badwords" Squ-nii snickered before he stopped because Xan-nii just kicked him

"VOOOOOIIIIIII!" He shouted.

"Vooiiiii!" I imitated, though not with effort at all. Suddenly, a huge rumble came. I blushed in embarrassment

"Hungry, brat?" Xan-nii said. I shyly nodded. He barked at Squ-nii in Italian again which Squ-nii retaliated back. I still don't know what it allllll means!

Squ-nii soon left the office, leaving me with Xan-nii. He placed his chin on top of my head. I laid back on him as I felt arms around my body.

"Xan-nii?" I asked, I proceeded when I heard him hum

"Why did my magic have 2 colors?" I asked

"I don't know" He answered. I stopped with the question and looked back at my hand. One was a violent and destructive flame that could disintegrate. While the other was a calming and soothing, of the tranquility

So I suddenly got another brilliant plan. I thought of my resolve once more before the two flames appeared. I tried combining them but was stopped by a hand. I looked up in confusion

"Don't" He said simply. But I could definitely hear the disappointment in his voice. Which made me deflate

"It's dangerous to do that" He warned.

"Okay" I said and the door banged open and Squ-nii came sauntering inside with a cart and sent it to us. It wheeled over to us, Xan-nii caught it with a hand and opened the lid. I looked at the food in amazement

"What are those!" I said, pointing at the food with a smirk.

"Pasta" He said. I looked down, it'll be the first time I've tried pasta in their home country

"Thank you for the food!" I said, clapping my hands together. I began stuffing my mouth like a chipmunk

"After this, you'll practice your flames again" Xan-nii said, I looked up at him and he looked like he was holding in his laughter. I bobbed my head and I made sure to chew carefully and swallow

"This is good!" I cheerfully said. He petted my head softly with a soft smile. Dude...He looks hot like this. So after Xan-nii and I finished eating. Squ-nii took it outside. I began to make the flames appear, I looked at the flames carefully before trying to spin them around my hands like a top. It was hard and I needed my full concentration on it.

I heard the click of a camera. I looked up to see Squ-nii. I wonder why he did that.

"I wanna see the picture?" I asked him. He held his distance and showed the screen towards us. I was spinning my flames and he had an ungodly surprised look. I snickered

"It's time for bed" Xan-nii said abruptly, standing up and held onto my waist, carrying me with me just floating.

"But I'm not sleepy yet!...Oh I know! You're embarrassed!" I laughed as his grip on my waist tighten. He reached to a door and entered inside to go into the toilet. He rifled through the cabinet before pulling out a new toothbrush. He gave it too me, having to bend down

I tried to reach the sink but to no avail, I was too short. He snorted and lifted me by the armpits. I reached for the toothpaste, put it on the now opened toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I finished spitting it out and washed my mouth, he carried me back to the bed and laid me down there

"Good night Xan-ni!" I called out as he began to leave

"...Good ngiht" He said before closing the door. As I began to snooze, my brain suddenly feel like it was shutting down

I never realised that I just talked to the Xanxus of Vongola and Superbi Squalo!...urgh...it's not my fault I don't remember since it's been 5 years since I haven't even seen KHR!

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **The reason why I put Tsume very childish is because of her impulses as a child and mostly around her younger people than older in the previous life which I might have mentioned in the previous chapter**

 **And most of the time, I do not understand dirty jokes. While I can take dirty joke as in, not clean, I easily squeal at the, ummm...**


	9. Chapter 9-AnotherMember of the Afterlife

**It's hard trying to find how to continue the story. There hasn't been anything interesting in my life and I thought that if I came to Japan, there will be a lot of adventures but it's more like hell. BUT. I did do...whachamacalit. I don't know what's it's name is, but it's like a playground except its mostly made of wood. My arms and legs ached a whole lot as we had to go through a mountain and complete about 28. I failed 2-3. I am not sure whether it will make sense or not but this is the only way how I can describe it.**

 _"The Dead speaking"_

"Normally speaking

" **English** "

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Fellow Member of the Afterlife**

* * *

I swung my legs that haven't reached the floor from, sitting on the huge bed as I realised something. The 6 souls were watching over me as I slept, as creepy as it sounds like, but you never know what will happen as we are in Italy, the Main Headquarters of Vongola, after all. Why did I easily accessed to my flames? I thought that you have to go through somewhat like a death-experience to be able to wield it. So I asked the 6 Souls.

" _It is probably because you have already died_ " Giotto said, crossing his legs as he sat in a non-existent chair. I looked at him with a confused look. What does that have to do with my flames? " _As it is called the Dying Will flame. You have technically died already, thus it doesn't matter. You need the will to wield the flames. But as you have already died, and have probably died with the will intact within the flames, your flames responded with your will. When you died, it activated by itself, making the flames your power that will help you in your life. But the thing is, you can only use it as long as it was what your will was when you died._ " He explained. That explains it. I only thought about protecting my mother at the last moment and that was what I thought when I first activated the flames in this life.

"How do you know this? There's no spiritual books or anything like that." I asked him, curious to how he knows this. When I was a spirit, it has been at least 15 years and I have only gotten experience by doing it. Even those that were of the year 1700s that I once met in an abandoned castle. He was a bastard kid that nobody wanted. He was then tortured, then killed by his older half siblings and his father's wife. He was a spirit like me and as he was a bastard kid, he wasn't noted down in history as they always kept him hidden inside the castle disguised as a slave. When he became a spirit, he caused havoc in the castle. A bloody massacre as it was. As he was a Bounded spirit, he was bounded to the castle and couldn't get out. Even in death.

A Bounded are the dead who is bounded to something or someone. Whether it be their pet, their child, or even their building, they can't ever leave the place. If they do, Chains that were never there, will appear and drag you back the the one you are bounded to

So when I by chanced crossed this place and entered with curiosity, I found him. He wouldn't give me his nor his family's names. So I called him L. The reason why I called him L is because he looks almost the same as the one who bears that name. I first contemplated on BB as the spirit doesn't have the eye bags but I remembered the personality and just called him L. His powers were misery and pain. I then thought of Pein, but that name was too emo-some so I just called him L. He was actually a real gentlemen. A rare species in this time... But he hasn't moved on. I wonder if he's going to be alright over there.

Giotto turned to Ugetsu, who in turn answered, " _As I was an onmyouji in the past, I have knowledge about this as it has been recorded in my family from hundreds of years ago. But unfortunately, such information has been lost as my family now didn't have much interests in it"_ Ugestu said. I looked at him in curiosity. Unknown to me, my eyes sparkled

"Onmyouji?!" I squealed with excitement. He nodded. "It is necessary for my family to learn it. But I quit to be with Giotto." He smiled softly at Giotto, who looked a bit guilty at that words. I inwardly concealed my squeal at his words. The yaoi pairings. I imagined them together and again had to conceal my creepy giggles. I cleared my throat before asking Ugetsu to elaborate.

"Even if we mostly deal with demons. You do know that after poltergeist, it comes demon, or a youkai right?" He asked. I shook my head. I knew that demons always came from human or their fear but not about this particular topic. It was a topic for the dead at least. "If something has happen to them that makes them a demon, it will be a bad omen as every time they become one, they will become temporarily insane, which causes the recognition. By the time a lot of people know about them, they will regain their sanity. Become Famous for the cost of sanity. That is what it takes to become a demon or a youkai" Ugetsu said. I asked him a question that I've been dying to ask and never got an answer

"What is the differences between an Ayakashi and Youkai?" i asked. "Ayakashi is usually for the fact that people believe in stories, thus they were created from the stories as long as people believes in them. Youkais are like demons. They were created by Hate and Fear. One of the most powerful feeling. With more Fear, they would grow stronger and stronger, overwhelming you, making them seem like one of your worst nightmares" He explained to me. I contemplated at his words. My dream was to become a poltergeist. Though I was not ready for a hardship such as that.

"Continuing on from before, Most of the information I have were either false or true. Our family did it by experience and noted that down. So whether half of them are true or not, it is best you take note of some of the information I am giving you" Ugetsu said. I nodded.

I heard someone knocked on the door and face that way. Squalo came in and leant against the doorframe

"Get up, Brat. It's time for breakfast" He said. I nodded and jumped off the bed, running towards him, only slowing down once I got near him. Though I had to occasionally run towards him as his strides were longer than mine as I followed him to possibly the dining room.

He opened the door and let me in. I looked around in amazement as I have never seen anything this big. The ceiling was so tall!

"Oh my~!" And I was suddenly picked up from the floor. I started at the person with confusion. Where have I seen him before?

Squalo shouted at the person in italian and I don't know what he was talking about. After they finally finish their conversation, the person who looks pretty fabulous in my opinion finally looked at me once more. I was scrunching my eyebrows, trying to find out who was his name in my memories.

"Sweetie, My name is Lussuria. Call me Luss-nee!" The guy, Lussuria squealed in japanese back at me. Oh! It's Lussuria!. Dammit. How come I never noticed? He's the only other fabulous looking guy I've seen….well, except before I was dead that is.

"My name is Tsunahime! Call me Tsume!" I smiled widely at...him?Her? "Why do I call you nee-chan? Should I call you a girl?" I asked. Lussuria smiled at me, those eyes of his seemingly glinting behind those shades.

"Mah, I am a woman after all! Just born in the wrong body!" She declared. I blinked at the person and looked beyond the soul. It has an anchor on it. Not a natural one. This is the same situation as me. I realized.

" **Greetings from death Twenty Fifteen** " I said seriously, only the ones who experienced the afterlife was always greetes like this. We all don't say 'Hi' nor 'Hello', or just a plain 'Good -Insert time here-'. But because of that, Squalo looked at me like I was an oddity. Lussuria went silent before hugging me real tight

"Oh Thank God! I thought I was the only one!" She let me go before setting me down and kneeling down my height. " **Greetings from death Twenty o'four** " She smiled at me. Before getting up and looking at Squalo, but then seemed a bit pale when she looked behind Squalo

"I'm stealing this cutie away from you now~" She picked me up and ran out of the room quickly and into her own room. She locked the door and then looked for something around the room before settling me on the bed.

"The 1st generation." She said with amazement, staring at the bunch behind me. " **You were reborn in the wrong body?** " I asked in English. She scoffed. " **What a nightmare, ain't it?** " Folding her arms and legs, she plopped on the bed herself beside me. " **By the way, why are we speaking in English?** " She asked idly. I told her that my main language was English

" **How? I thought you get a selection?** " I asked with confusion. She sighed, running her hands over the mohawk. " **Yes, we did. But didn't you see the timer?** " She asked. I stared at her in confusion…..

" **Whoops. I didn't see the timer. Time has no difference on me because I didn't need it for a long time and usually, I select pretty fast.** " I shrugged. " **I thought about the options too much and read the description in each and everyone. But when I noticed, i forgot to select the gender and the system did a random one for me. And surprise, surprise. They chose a male for me.** " She said. I stared at her in horror. I noticed a movement in the corner of my eyes…

"Whoops, sorry. Forgot about you guys" I said, reverting back to Japanese and turned to the 6 souls. They all, except for Alaude of course, did a sweatdropped. " _Another one?_ " Alaude grunted. I nodded.

" **Who are you in this life anyways? You seem to be pretty close to the 1st generation.** " Lussuria said. I stared at her. "As long as you swear to keep this a secret. I remember only some of the most important plot." I said. " ** _As long as you swear an_** _ **Omertà** "_ G told her. Lussuria stared at us before nodding. So I told her my relations to them

". **...Holy Shit** " She murmured. " **It has also been a long time since I've seen KHR. I haven't even seen about 8 years before my death**."She said.

As I was curious to what she was before rebirth, I asked her what was she. She mentioned that she was a ghost. I told her what was mine.

" **By the way, it seems that I am a Primary Storm and a Secondary Rain** " I said, looking at my hands. I jolted in surprise as my hands caught red and blue fire. And extinguished it by rubbing my hands on my pants. " **It's a pain in the neck, isn't it?** " Lussuria said, looking at my hands with sympathy. " **I always have easy access to those flames. I don't even know why. Some side affects after being dead?** " She wondered. Ugetsu once more explained what he said to me before.

" **Huh...And my 2 last regrets was not being able to finish medical college as well as not bringing any entertainments. You know my role for the KHR world right?** " She asked. " **The reason why I even was chosen for this role...I'm not a necrophile in this. But I just like having collections and keeping them just to creep people out, as well as keeping them out of my room** " She said with a smirk. I laughed at that, clutching at my stomach. " **S-So, t-the entertainment is c-creeping them out?!** " I just spat out the words as best as I can as I was still laughing. Giotto shook his head while the others looked a bit disturbed. Though as usual, Alaude didn't react.

But we were interrupted by someone banging on the door. "VOOOOOOOIIIIII! BRING THE FUCKING BRAT OUT HERE!" Guess who it is. "Mou~ **I wanted to talk a bit longer with someone who knows my feelings** " She said. " **It _is_ a bit weird for me to act as a tiny kid..but I've always acted as one. So-** " I immediately transformed my personality to the one suited to my age " Let's go, Luss-nee!" I said childishly, reverting back to Japanese. " **It suits you. But after talking to you, it feels a bit weird** " She mentioned. I shrugged, but pulled her hands and towards the door.

"Squ-nii! I wanna eat!" I said, slamming the door open after Lussuria opened the lock. "VOI! I WAS ABOUT TO FUCKING FEED YOU UNTIL THIS SHIT STOLE YOU!" He cursed at me. I shrugged but was then grabbed by Squalo who settled me on his hip and headed to the dining room where I was fed a lot of things that I do not know the name of. And then, yet again, I was interrupted from my precious food. The door slammed open.

"MY TUNA-PRINCESS!"

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yayyyy. Finally finished. I am going to try and update the others now~**


	10. Chapter 10- Tou-chan and Ouija Board

**AHAHAHAHA! TODAY I DID OUIJA! IT WORKED! So, today, I was supposed to do a project about diet and stuff. Then out of boredom, we did omegle, and I kept on saying in a weird accent "Do you like food?" and bam! Instant disconnect.**

 **Then, we did ouija bored. My spirit was a male, fake name Dirk7, real name 8 or so. Older than a teenager. NOT DEAD and is in UK. Can you believe that? Astral project probably?**

 **Anyways, it gave me an inspiration since this is a bit of supernatural. AND IT'S XANXUS'S BIRTHDAY!...Along with Naruto but he's not in this story so bubye!**

 _"The Dead speaking"_

"Normally speaking

" **English** "

"Italian"

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Tou-chan and Ouija board**

* * *

"MY TUNA-PRINCESS!" Iemitsu/Tou-chan burst into the doors, and shoved Squalo who was standing next to me off to the side "VOOOOOIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Squalo shouted. I frowned, me eating has been disturbed and me do not like it.

"TOU-CHAN! LET ME EAT IN PEACE!" I shouted with frustration. He ignored me and rushed over to me, babbling things like my safety or whether one of the Varia were a pedophile. I snickered while Squalo shouted and Lussuria looked appalled. The 6 souls also snickered, enjoying the scene. The bastards, once they're dead, they will usually stand by as an audience with a backstage pass.

Tou-chan immediately hugged me and nuzzled me with the beard. I hated it a lot. "LET ME EAT!" I pushed him, my voice helped me affect my strength, that I just found out by that and continued eating.

But as I was eating, Squalo and Tou-chan kept on arguing, making me have an entertainment far better than TV. So I brought my plate close to me and ate while watching. Some of them nitpicking at me for just mixing my food together in one plate.

After I finished eating, I realised that they were still arguing, so I brought Lussuria with me, ignoring the other dead in the mansion. "What are you doing?" Lussuria asked.

"Ouija!" I beamed. She raised and eyebrow at that. "Why do you want to do that if you already can see the dead?" She questioned. I shrugged. I remember doing it in the past life with 2 friends. The reply was pretty late and one of my friend suggested that we probably needed to make place for the dead to reply.

So I made an ouija board with paper and pen provided by Lussuria, along with the coin. The souls were curious, they had never played this before so I invited them. It's been a long time since I did it so I asked Lussuria if I can borrow her phone to search up. She gave me and I briefly read before all of the information went back into my mind. I placed the copper coin on the START place. We all placed our fingers on it. Well, except for Knuckle since he is a priest.

I cleared my throat "Ugh, please come in if you want. Please come to us. Ummm. Please?" I asked. Lussuria giggled while the rest face palmed. Excluding Alaude who seems like he wants to kill himself.

" _Hello"_ I was startled, it was a fairly normal looking guy with a white cape and black suit. Lussuria though, gaped.

"Vongola Quinto?" She asked in awe and disbelief, then looked at me. "You always get the impossible boss levelled pokemon" I giggled.

" _This was our successor?"_ Giotto asked. I nodded. The Vongola Quinto, a soul, stared at us all. He seems like the quiet type. But he looked surprised when he stared at us. I guess a human able to see him and the Primo and his guardians were able to talk to him was pretty surprising. " _Hello, my name is_ _Fausto. Pleased to meet you"_ I stared at him like I didn't have a clue while the others understood him.

Lussuria noticed my predicament, and whispered to me his name. "I wonder if we say bye, he'll still stay here?" I pondered on the question. Giotto turned to Fausto to ask him that question and he nodded. So I said my farewells and he placed it in GOODBYE.

He still stayed when we removed our finger off of the coin. Lussuria immediately picked up the coin and burned the ouija paper I made just in case. We began to talk to each other, Lussuria and I got history lessons from them while the Primo generation got to talk what happened after they left.

We had fun talking together until Tou-chan once more burst into the room. I scowled as he tried to shoo Lussuria away while reassuring me that he will beat the mean pervert. I shrugged. She was a pervert if she wants to, she can be mean to the enemies, so I didn't care and didn't bother stopping him from saying mean words.

I finally got fed up, kicked his balls and stomped away with the 7 souls following behind me

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!**


	11. Chapter 11- UWoAB

**I actually forgot about Lampo. Sorry Lampo, I'll include you even more along with Knuckle...he's suppose to stand out with his personality I guess? And somehow, I think that Tsuna used to refer to himself in third person before all the bullying started, making him refer to himself in first person. With some interference, I suppose that it would change a lot**

 _"The Dead speaking"_

"Normally speaking

" **English** "

"Italian"

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ultimate Weapon of Adorableness**

* * *

When Tou-chan brought me back, I was assaulted by the sight of a cute baby Tsuna. He was toddling over to me, arms reaching out towards me with tears in his eyes. When he finally reached me, he hugged me and almost choked me with the strength of his grip. When I was finally not being chocked, I asked him why was he crying

"Tsu-chan left Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun tried looking for Tsu-chan but Tsu-chan wasn't there!" He sobbed. I felt my heart squeezed at the cuteness, though the guilt overcame me. I promised him that I wouldn't leave him no matter what. I said goodbye to the others when we left and I never let Tsuna out of my sight for a long time.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

When Tsunahime and Tsunayoshi first went into elementary school, it was a disaster. Tsuna kept tripping every time, resulting in multiple teasings from the kids. Tsunahime -who demanded everyone to call her Tsume and not Hime because she doesn't want to be a princess because they're lame- ended up beating up the bunch of kids, ordered them to take back what they said.

Alaude looked proud as they were herbivores, disturbing the order and bullying the little animal. All of the Souls, which consists of Alaude, Giotto, Fausto, Knuckle, Ugetsu, Lampo and G, has a soft spot for Tsuna who is the 'Ultimate Weapon of Adorable Beam', as named by Tsume.

Tsume was in the end, called into the office for trouble making and was scolded for picking fights with the other kids on the fifth day of school. Which in the end, made her snap and unconsciously used her Voice to paralyse them and scold them herself for NOT stopping the bullying. She has endured it for 2 days but on the day she saw her brother finally cry, she snapped. To show more intimidation, she used Strength and picked up the principal's desk and threw it at the wall, causing more destruction and her earning the reputation of the Red Devil Queen due to her almost always using red.

Lampo commented once that she has a brother complex and never did again. Giotto, he once got the full impact of Tsuna's cuteness and turned into an immediate goo whenever he's around, cooing over his descendant every single time Tsuna's around. Then slowly, everyone got affected as they are almost always near Tsume.

Tsume would teach Tsuna different subjects with a lot of help from the souls as she seriously sucks at explaining what's supposed to be a simple explanation. The souls would then ask her to switch out so they can teach him themselves. Tsume, due to her naivety, she agreed. But what she didn't know is that they want to spend some time with the adorable creature known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Due to a lot of intervention from Tsume, Tsuna never got out of the habit to refer to himself in third person, resulting in more cooing from the undead.

Tsume still made contact with the Varias, making sure to introduce Tsuna to them. The Varia's were then hit by the Ultimate Weapon of Adorable Beam. They would send gifts to Tsuna and Tsume every so often, also visiting, making Nana delighted and Iemitsu devastated. Nana loved cooking for different people, seeing their expression after eating her cooking delighted her so she would always encourage them to visit a lot more.

This caused the Varia to unknowingly help the souls in their duties in what they've been doing the entire time, eviscerate and eliminate those who came to kill or ransom the twins.

During this time, Tsume met her first yokai

* * *

 **[Tsume's POV]**

I stared at the man? in front of me. In all of my life and death, I've never actually seen them. I was setting up a prank that traps Tsu-kun's bullies, but instead I caught something else. He was yowling and trying to get out of the net that I covered with my rain flame, taught by Ugetsu.

"Brat! Get me out of here!" He demanded. I blinked. He was sluggishly struggling. Lampo moved a bit and went around. " _He looks like a black cat_ " The guy with kitty ears seem a bit defensive after that " So what if I'm a black cat!?" He bristled.

I rolled my eyes "Thank you for that unnecessary comment you dolt!" I raised my voice so he knew that it was really unnecessary. He shrugged. I looked at him in curiosity. Inspecting him, causing him to bristle like a cat even more. I just kept on staring before I smiled.

"You're pretty" I said bluntly. His eyes widen before blushing "Complimenting won't get you anywhere!" He snapped. Tsuna came forward to the cat man and smiled, effectively catching the cat man into his hooks. "Tsu-kun's name is Tsu-kun. What's yours?" The batman blushed even more but looked away as he seemed to remember something

"i don't have one" He mumbled. He seemed to reminisce something painful. And I know that Tsu-kun knows that to. So we both seem to get the same idea and launched ourselves at him, hugging him. He was surprised but carefully hugged us.

"You'll be called Ace! What about that?" I declared. He nodded. I slowly got off of him and gestured Tsu-kun to do the same and we both took of the net that was on him and took him home

When we went home, hand in hand, Kaa-chan seemed to be surprise and thought that he was a pervert because of the cat ears. He had to dodge her frying pan before I explained to her the situation. She covered her mouth in surprise and apologised before feeding him a lot of yummy food.

We were contemplating on where he could sleep when he surprised us by transforming into a black cat with glowing ember eyes. He slept on the bed with us but when we were ready to get to bed, he asked me a question which I expected

"Why are you surrounded by Souls?"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I figured that I suck at cliffhangers and tried it**


End file.
